


Best Vacation Ever!

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Canon Lesbian Character, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, High Heels, Hypnotism, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Shepard has agreed to go on a vacation with her friends Samantha Traynor and Kasumi Goto, forced to leave her workaholic bondmate Liara behind.  Shepard has a good time but quickly notes something…odd…about her two friends.  And their strange behavior only becomes more apparent as the vacation drags on…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Vacation Ever!

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Best Vacation Ever! **

_*Ding, Dong!*_

“Good afternoon, passengers. This is your pilot speaking. We have just been given clearance to land so we will be arriving shortly. Please remain in your seats until we are securely docked. Thank you for your patience and thank you again for flying…”

Jane Shepard zoned out what the pilot was saying after that. She returned her attention to the brochure she was reading. Her smile grew wider and wider as she gazed on pictures of beautiful sunny beaches, lavish casinos and the finest restaurants. Seeing these things delighted her because she knew that in a few hours’ time she would be enjoying it all! 

The galaxy had more or less returned to normal following the Reaper War. And by “normal” this meant a lot of work and a lot of messes for the great Commander Shepard to help clean up. She enjoyed the distractions but always tried to find time to relax. She _especially_ tried when it involved spending it with her bondmate Liara. But alas, work kept them apart. Even when Shepard was off, Liara’s duties as the Shadow Broker plus new responsibilities as she helped rebuild the asari governments meant she spent more time at the office than with her love. That is why Shepard jumped at the suggestion of her Communications Specialist and close friend, Samantha Traynor.

**Samantha:** “Let’s take a girls vacation! Just you, me, Liara and my new girlfriend! The savior of the galaxy really needs to take some time to relax. And I know just the place!”

Shepard instantly fell in love with the brochure, as did Liara. Samantha began making plans for them to go but Shepard did her one better. A resort like this would be very expensive on the best of days for the average person. But Shepard is not average. She called the resort and inquired about a room. As soon as the resort management learned that Commander Shepard herself was planning to visit them, they jumped all over the place and offered every deal imaginable short of a free ride to convince her to come. The publicity they’d get for having such a legendary hero stay at their hotel was more than worth it. 

All the plans were in place for the trip. However a few days before they were set to depart, they hit a snag. Something urgent came up for Liara with work and she had to cancel. She still wanted Shepard to go but just couldn’t make it herself. Shepard was so depressed she almost canceled herself. Samantha was very disappointed Liara wouldn’t be making it, more so than you’d think. But with a little sweet-talking Samantha managed to convince Shepard to go on the trip anyway.

Shepard arrived at the shuttle port on schedule, still a little depressed but anxious to go on the trip. She reached the terminal and looked around for Samantha and her girlfriend. It was at this point that Shepard realized she didn’t know who the girlfriend was! And she was certainly shocked and surprised to see that Samantha’s girlfriend turned out to be none other than Kasumi Goto!

Kasumi was waiting there with Samantha. Shepard was happy to see her old friend but noted something seemed…off. Kasumi’s behavior was a bit weird. She greeted Shepard in her usual cheerful way but she seemed to have an almost dazed expression on her face. And something else was different about her but Shepard just couldn’t put her finger on it. 

Shepard eventually shook it off and boarded the shuttle. The entire trip she and Samantha chatted frequently on how excited they were about this trip and laid out their plans. They figured it would be dark by the time they got all checked in. They would go up to their rooms, dress in something sexy and hit the casino! Shepard and Samantha loved this idea. And Shepard could only assume Kasumi loved it to. Though it was difficult to tell. Strangely, Kasumi had not said a single word the entire trip. Not long after they were in their seats, she pulled out a small music player, put in some earbuds and pressed play. A strange smile spread across her face as whatever music she was listening to began playing. She closed her eyes, leaned back into her chair and stayed that way the entire trip. 

As the shuttle pulled up to the docking bay, Samantha reached over and turned Kasumi’s music player off. Her eyes snapped open as soon as the music ended and she looked around.

**Kasumi:** “Are we there already?”

**Samantha:** “Yes, love. We are. Now put your player away and grab your bags. It’s time to have fun!”

Kasumi quietly nodded and complied. 

As planned, a few hours later Shepard, Samantha and Kasumi were all checked into their rooms. Samantha and Kasumi shared a room while Shepard was alone in hers just down the hall. Shepard thought gloomily about Liara as she put on her favorite black dress and heels. Liara always said she liked this dress on her. 

**Shepard, glumly:** “Oh Liara…”

Her depression was cut short by a knock on the door. She opened it and was greeted by her two vacation mates, ready for a fun night on the town. Shepard smiled at Samantha. She was wearing a sexy little red dress with matching heels. She also had a little makeup to make herself even sexier. But Shepard’s eyes widened in shock when she turned her gaze to Kasumi. The master thief was wearing an extremely tight little dressed that laced up the sides. Through the lacing Shepard could clearly see that Kasumi wasn’t wearing any underwear. She wore makeup just like Samantha and also wore black platform heels. Kasumi was a bit shorter than Samantha but thanks to the heels they were now about the same height. 

Shepard was stunned with how daring Kasumi was. She never pictured her as the type to wear something so…revealing! But what’s more, Shepard finally realized what it was about Kasumi she thought was different. Her dress squeezed her chest tightly to show off her cleavage. Shepard finally noticed that Kasumi’s breasts were much larger than they were before! Granted, she has never seen her naked before but Shepard felt she was able to guess Kasumi’s breast size based on her day to day outfits. She felt she was accurate…but quietly admitted that maybe she was wrong. After all, she seldom saw Kasumi outside of her usual jumpsuit. Perhaps they were always this big? 

**Samantha:** “Something wrong, Shepard?”

Shepard snapped out of her stupor and tore her eyes away from Kasumi’s cleavage. 

**Shepard:** “Um, no! Nothing! Let’s hit the casino!” 

The three friends laughed and made their way downstairs. 

Very quickly the three of them were having the times of their lives. They laughed, ordered drinks and gambled the night away! But every so often Shepard’s gaze would drift to Kasumi. Her body…was very arousing. She couldn’t help but feel a little wet as she gazed on Kasumi’s tight little body. Those heels really helped show off her figure and made her tight little ass very pronounced. Every so often a fantasy of her squeezing it popped into her mind. But Shepard kept pulling herself back to reality with thoughts of Liara.

**Shepard, thinking:** “I’m a married woman! I won’t stray! I won’t…”

Shepard’s will was strong. But so was the temptation tonight. 

And it didn’t help as Shepard noticed several moments of odd behavior on Kasumi’s part. Shepard wasn’t the only one watching her out of the corner of their eye. Many men and several women noticed her sexy, petite body. Kasumi clearly noticed them all too. The men she ignored but the women…

At one point the three friends were at a roulette table. While Shepard and Samantha placed their bets, Kasumi quietly watched them while sipping a martini. Eventually a lovely brunette woman came up to the table and stood next to Kasumi. She didn’t pay the thief any mind at first but eventually she noticed Kasumi staring at her. She shot her awkward sideways glances while trying to stay focused on the game table. Kasumi quietly sipped her martini while giving her flirtatious looks and winks. When those didn’t seem to work she even gently caressed the woman’s arm. The woman blushed and hurried away, not even returning to collect her winnings as the roulette ball landed on her number. 

Shepard was stunned. What was Kasumi doing?! Was she honestly flirting with that woman? With her girlfriend just alongside her?? What was in that drink???

Or was it the drink at all? Samantha didn’t seem to notice what Kasumi was doing. Or if she did, she didn’t acknowledge it. She kept her focus on the game table. She didn’t even look up when Kasumi finished her martini and ordered a new one. A buxom asari waitress delivered it. As soon as Kasumi took it the waitress turned to leave but Kasumi stopped her. Without a word she sipped her martini and eyed the asari up and down. The waitress didn’t say anything or raise a fuss. Shepard figured she was probably used to this kind of behavior, being ogled by all sorts of people in the sexy little dresses the casino had them wear. 

**Kasumi:** “You’re a lovely young thing…”

There was _definitely_ a flirtatious tone in Kasumi’s voice. 

**Waitress:** “Thank you, miss.” 

Kasumi took another drink and smiled at her. 

**Kasumi:** “Can I speak to you for a moment? There’s something I’d like to give you…”

The waitress started to look uncomfortable. She started to refuse but Kasumi swiftly leaned in and whispered something in the asari’s ear. Whatever it was, the waitress thought about it for a moment before nodding and agreeing to go with Kasumi. After that, they both disappeared into the crowd. Shepard watched them go with her jaw hanging open. Did Kasumi really walk off with a date? With her girlfriend standing right next to her?! She couldn’t keep quiet any longer.

**Shepard:** “Sam! Samantha! Did you see what just happened?!”

Samantha was watching the roulette table and jerked up, looking around.

**Samantha:** “What? What?!”

**Shepard:** “Kasumi! She just walked off with a waitress and it sounded like she was…she was…”

Shepard couldn’t bring herself to say it. As much as she wanted to, if Samantha really was oblivious she wasn’t sure if she wanted to break her friend’s heart. But to her surprise, Samantha let out a small laugh and smiled.

**Samantha:** “Oh, you mean Kasumi walking off with that waitress? Don’t worry about it. I’ll find them later.”

She turned her attention back to the roulette table and placed another bet. Shepard was speechless. She was really OK with her girlfriend walking off with some random woman? 

**Shepard, thinking:** “What kind of relationship do these two have?!” 

Hours passed and Kasumi did not return. Shepard was constantly tempted to look for her but Samantha insisted she would be fine. She resigned herself that whatever was happening was too weird for her so she went back to enjoying the games. Eventually she had to go to the ladies room. She left Samantha alone and walked off to find them. She got a little turned around in the crowd. She entered a door she thought led to the restrooms but instead lead to a hall leading to an employee area.

**Shepard:** “Whoops! Wrong doo—“

Her words were cut short when she saw that she wasn’t alone in this hall. Kasumi was there. And so was the waitress. They were…kissing…

Rather passionately, Shepard noted. 

Kasumi and the waitress were all over each other. They moaned loudly and erotically as they kissed and gave each other tongue. They ran their hands up and down each other’s backs and more than once Kasumi slid her hand underneath the waitress’s skirt and groped her ass. If all this wasn’t so shocking, Shepard would have been extremely aroused. But she was so shocked that as soon as she regained her senses she retreated back into the casino’s main area. She stood outside with her pack pressed against the wall, breathing hard and her face burning red as she processed what she just saw. She stood there for so long that Samantha eventually came looking for her. 

**Samantha:** “Shepard! There you are!”

She walked up to her old Commander and smiled. 

**Samantha:** “I was beginning to think you fell in! The ladies room through there?”

She pointed to the door Shepard just came out of. Shepard gave her head a small shake in response but that’s it. Samantha waited for her to say something more. When she didn’t she shrugged and looked around.

**Samantha:** “Well it’s getting late. I think I’ll find Kasumi so we can turn in. Have you seen her?”

That dreadful question. Yes, she has seen her. Though she wish she hadn’t. Not wanting to lie to her friend, Shepard simply nodded and pointed to the door. Samantha was pleased that Kasumi was so close and before Shepard could stop her she walked inside. Shepard stayed outside and waited for the fireworks. She thought for sure she’d hear Samantha screaming at Kasumi for her infidelity or maybe run out crying. But instead, minutes later, Samantha and Kasumi came back out arm in arm, laughing and smiling. They bid Shepard good night and left. Minutes after they departed the waitress emerged as well, still slightly disheveled from that make out session. She eagerly looked around the room and took off in the same direction as Samantha and Kasumi. Shepard caught a brief glance at her face as she ran by and noticed a somewhat familiar glazed look in her eye. 

Shepard almost slid to the floor in disbelief. Something very weird was going on here…

Shepard couldn’t gamble anymore after all that so she returned to her room as well. She kept her mind clear of everything that transpired by focusing on her usual evening rituals. Taking a shower, brushing her teeth, getting dressed for bed and so on. But these only lasted for so long. When she crawled into bed she was left alone with nothing but her thoughts. And her brain refused to shut itself off.

The image of Kasumi and that waitress making out was burned into her mind, as was Samantha’s indifference to it all. Have those two agreed to some sort of open relationship or something? But if that’s the case, what prompted such a change in Kasumi? Why was she acting like, put bluntly, a slut? 

Shepard tossed and turned for an hour. There was no way she was getting any sleep tonight. The only thing that would grant her peace were answers. And there was only one place to get them. She quickly got dressed and hurried down the hall. She reached Samantha and Kasumi’s room and knocked on the door.

**Samantha:** “Who is it?”

Shepard breathed a small sigh of relief. Samantha replied immediately so she was still awake.

**Shepard:** “It’s Shepard! I need to talk to you.”

**Samantha:** “Oh, Shepard! Come right in!” 

Shepard walked in and immediately began speaking. 

**Shepard:** “I’m sorry to disturb you so late but I just _have_ to ask, what is—WHOA!!!!”

She almost fell over when she got a good look at Samantha. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, completely naked and her legs spread wide. Meanwhile Kasumi, also naked, knelt on the floor between her legs with her face buried in Samantha’s pussy. She licked and slurped Samantha’s pussy and teased her clit with her tongue, occasionally stopping to suck on it before starting all over. Kasumi squirmed as she knelt on the floor, clearly growing more and more aroused as a huge wet spot formed on the carpet underneath her legs. She squeezed her tits and played with her nipples to fight off the arousal but it was no good. Licking Samantha made her so damn horny!

Shepard’s entire face turned as red as her hair. She immediately apologized for intruding and turned to leave until Samantha stopped her.

**Samantha:** “You don’t need to go! We’re just fucking! Pull up a chair. What did you need to talk about?”

Shepard was dumbstruck. Was she honestly proposing that they have a conversation while she and Kasumi have sex? For real?!

Samantha kept motioning for her to sit in the chair opposite the bed. A fierce conflict erupted inside Shepard as she struggled with her desire for answers and her desire to flee. In the end, the search for truth won out. She took her seat and did her best to keep her gaze on Samantha’s face and nothing lower. Though it was hard. 

This was Shepard’s first time seeing either of them naked and she had to admit, they were both HOT! She always liked Samantha’s accent. That mixed with her dark skin always made her appealing to Shepard, she didn’t know why. Samantha had a sexy little body that was just as hot as she imagined it naked. And yes, she did have a couple of naked fantasies about Samantha. Not long after the two first met and Shepard’s relationship with Liara was still in question, she entertained herself with a few fantasies about her Communications Specialist. But though Samantha was hot, Kasumi was even hotter! She had a plump little ass that went perfectly with her enlarged tits. Seeing her kneeling before Samantha filled her with a lust she hadn’t experienced for quite some time. But Shepard shook her head and kept her focus. 

She came right out with it. She demanded to know what was going on with the two of them. Why did Samantha not care about Kasumi’s flirting? Why was Kasumi flirting at all? Why was she acting so strangely?! And why…did she seem completely oblivious to what they were both saying? Indeed, Kasumi did not flinch once since Shepard entered the room. Like a machine she kept licking away at Samantha’s pussy, utterly focused on it and not stopping for a second. 

Shepard wasn’t sure what answers to expect but what came next was something she _never_ would have guessed! Samantha laughed at her and said…

**Samantha:** “It’s really simple, actually. We’re both hypnotized!”

Shepard blinked several times as she processed this answer. Did she say…?

**Shepard:** “You’re…WHAT?!”

Samantha laughed again and told the tale.

Samantha found a great deal of self-confidence while serving on the Normandy under Shepard. It was something she wanted to continue working on after the war. But without the “excitement” of the Reaper War to drive her forward she found it difficult to make progress. So she sought out ways to help herself along. That’s when she stumbled upon a book on self-hypnosis. The book contained detailed instructions on how to prepare subliminal message programs you could listen to while you slept. She tested it out and had remarkable success. Overnight she became an extremely confident person. And with this new confidence came a certain…boldness. A boldness to try some things she might never have tried before.

Kasumi and Samantha met and struck up a friendship at the Citadel party. They kept in contact and remained good friends. But Samantha wanted more. She wanted Kasumi’s sexy little body in bed with her. Unfortunately Kasumi expressed no interest in women whatsoever. Eventually Samantha had the idea that if her hypnosis programs could influence her so much, perhaps it could influence other people in other ways? 

Samantha prepared a very special subliminal program and gifted Kasumi a music player containing it. Not suspecting a thing, Kasumi tried it out. Within a couple of hours she was completely zonked out. And when she came to…

Shepard was appalled as Samantha finished her story. 

**Shepard:** “Samantha! I’m surprised at you! You went and turned your friend into… _that?!?_ ”

She pointed at Kasumi. Kasumi continued to lick away at Samantha’s pussy, completely oblivious to Shepard’s words. Samantha had a cold look on her face for a few moments but then she grinned. 

**Samantha:** “It’s not as bad as you seem to think. Look…”

She grabbed Kasumi’s head and pulled it away from her pussy. Kasumi’s mouth continued to move as though she were still licking pussy, her tongue flopping around in the air. 

**Samantha:** “Wake up.”

Immediately Kasumi stopped licking. She looked Samantha in the eye and smiled very warmly.

**Kasumi:** “Did I please you, Mistress?”

Samantha smiled and nodded.

**Samantha:** “Yes you did, my pet. Now be a good girl and tell Shepard here how much happier you are now.”

Kasumi turned her head and finally noticed Shepard in the room. Her face still dripping with Samantha’s pussy juice, she gave her a big smile and waved. 

**Kasumi:** “Hi Shep! I _love_ being Samantha’s fuck slut! If I had known that being controlled by someone could feel this good, I would have done it a long time ago!”

Shepard’s eyes narrowed as she listened to Kasumi. Kasumi’s eyes still had this glazed over look to them. Were Kasumi’s words genuine? Or were they…the result of Samantha’s order? It was difficult to tell.

Shepard was about to protest some more when Samantha made a surprising proposition. 

**Samantha:** “Want to fuck her next?”

Shepard was stunned. Was this a joke?! Based on Samantha’s expression, it was not. And Kasumi looked surprisingly excited. She bounced up and down and looked like a giddy school girl.

**Kasumi:** “Yes, Shepard! Fuck me next! Use my body however you want! I will obey your every command without hesitation! Want me to kiss your feet? Lick your asshole? Walk through the casino naked and masturbate on a poker table? Give me any order and I will do it! Mistress Samantha made sure I’m an obedient fuck slut!”

Shepard felt her brain short circuit over Kasumi’s eagerness. What had Samantha done to her?! While Shepard was hesitating, Samantha quickly whispered something to Kasumi. Her eyes glazed over even more for a moment and when she snapped back she jumped up, climbed onto the bed and spread her legs. She held her legs up by her ankles and presented Shepard with her dripping wet pussy. 

**Kasumi:** “Fuck my pussy, Shepard! Give me your magnificent tongue! Finger my slutty hole! You want to use a strap-on? We brought some of those too! Ram my dirty cunt with the biggest dildo we’ve got!” 

Shepard gulped nervously. As much as she hated to admit it…this was a very enticing offer. She tried to think about Liara and drive out these unfaithful thoughts. But this was incredibly difficult with something so erotic in front of her. Her eyes were glued to Kasumi’s quivering pussy. Her juices steadily leaked out of her and soaked the bed. She was telling the truth! She was genuinely aroused! Was this…all really the result of hypnosis? It could do all this?!

While she was thinking, Samantha slid up next to her. She bent over and whispered in Shepard’s ear. 

**Samantha, whispering:** “Remember the old saying, ‘What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas’? Well this isn’t Las Vegas but…”

Her words made something snap in Shepard’s mind. She realized…she was right. Liara wasn’t here. And this was a vacation! What Liara didn’t know couldn’t hurt her…right? 

**_Five minutes later…_ **

**Shepard:** “Mmmmmmmm…”

_*lick, lick, slurp, lick*_

**Kasumi:** “Ooooh…Shepard…”

Shepard’s clothes lay scattered all over the floor. She practically ripped them off and dive-bombed Kasumi’s pussy. She now knelt on the floor, leaning over the edge of the bed to bury her face in Kasumi’s delicious cunt. Like she was doing to Samantha before, Shepard licked Kasumi’s pussy in a similar fashion. She felt her sweet juices pouring down her throat with each lick. Shepard could immediately see why Samantha wanted her as her love slave! 

When she was done she lifted her head and grinned at Kasumi.

**Shepard:** “Was that true, what you said before? You’ll do anything I tell you?”

Still holding her legs up into the air, Kasumi bounced excitedly on the bed.

**Kasumi:** “Yes, Mistress Shepard! I will happily obey!” 

For the first time in a long time, Shepard felt an odd deviousness swelling up inside her. She never had anyone who would obey her without question, especially when it came to sexual orders. What could she order her to do to test this?

**Shepard:** “Alright…”

She crawled onto the bed until she was directly over Kasumi. She smiled evilly while the thief looked eagerly up into her eyes. 

**Shepard:** “I want you to trib me. And while you do, I want you to say…”

She whispered into Kasumi’s ear. Her eyes glazed over as she processed this new command and immediately started carrying it out. They positioned each other so their pussies touched. Both in synch moved their pelvises to rub their pussies together. Both of them were already plenty wet so their pussies ran smoothly against each other. Shepard loved a good tribbing. She lay back and enjoyed the sensation of this new pussy against hers and smiled as she heard Kasumi carry out the rest of her command. Kasumi began squeezing her tits and speaking loudly and clearly.

**Kasumi:** “I’m a dirty whore! I am Shepard’s cunt-licker! I’m a filthy slut! I’m a brainwashed bimbo! I’m a dirty whore! I am Shepard’s cunt-licker! I’m a filthy slut! I’m a brainwashed bimbo! I am…”

Kasumi continued this chant the entire time they were tribbing. Hearing it made Shepard wetter and wetter as she realized it was all true! Kasumi really _was_ obedient! She could do anything to her she wanted! Anything! 

Shepard’s eyes were closed as she savored the sex but she cracked one eye open to get a glimpse of Samantha. She was sitting in Shepard’s chair, her legs spread and masturbating furiously as she watched them both with a grin. Shepard gave her a quick thumbs-up which Samantha returned. After a while she grew bored of the tribbing and decided to try something new. She wanted to do something that would prove to her without a shadow of a doubt that Kasumi was an obedient, hypnotized whore. And she had just the thing.

She took them up on their offer of a strap-on. She asked for the biggest one they had and Samantha produced it. She put it on and stroked the dildo like a cock, eyeing Kasumi on the bed all the while. Kasumi watched her with anticipation and spread her legs, expecting Shepard to come over and fuck her. Instead Shepard shook her head and pointed to the exterior balcony. 

**Shepard:** “Stand outside and lean over the balcony. Stick your ass out and spread your legs.”

**Kasumi:** “Yes, Mistress Shepard!”

She bounced up and hurried onto the balcony. It was a warm night with a full moon shining overhead. They were on the 20th floor of the hotel and had a room overlooking the beach and directly over the pool. There were about a dozen people out for a late night swim in the pool. Naturally none of them had looked up and seen her. Yet. 

Shepard stepped outside and placed her hands on Kasumi’s ass. She could feel Kasumi quiver in anticipation. Rivers of cum ran down her legs as she expected Shepard to ram that thick dildo into her pussy at any moment. But Shepard had something else in mind. She did press the tip of the dildo against Kasumi’s pussy for a moment but then she swiftly slid it up and stuck it in her asshole. 

Kasumi cried out in surprise and delight. A few people in the pool area below heard it and briefly looked around. Seeing nothing of note, they went back to their business. Meanwhile Shepard pounded Kasumi’s ass with incredible ferocity. The sounds of Shepard’s groin slapping against Kasumi’s ass filled the air, accompanied by Kasumi’s panting and erotic moaning. 

**Kasumi:** “Mistress! This feels so good! Pound my ass more! Please pound me for all the world to see!”

Shepard chuckled softly.

**Shepard:** “Oh they _will_ see you…”

Still fucking her, Shepard leaned forward and whispered in Kasumi’s ear. Kasumi’s eyes widened and she resumed her chant. 

**Kasumi:** “I’m a dirty whore! I am Shepard’s cunt-licker! I’m a filthy slut! I’m a brainwashed bimbo! I’m a dirty whore! I am Shepard’s cunt-licker! I’m a filthy slut! I’m a brainwashed bimbo!”

**Shepard:** “LOUDER!”

**Kasumi:** “I’M A DIRTY WHORE! I AM SHEPARD’S CUNT-LICKER! I’M A FILTHY SLUT! I’M A BRAINWASHED BIMBO! I’M A DIRTY WHORE! I AM SHEPARD’S CUNT-LICKER! I’M A FILTHY SLUT! I’M A BRAINWASHED BIMBO!”

The people down in the pool definitely heard something this time. Several looked up and wondered what the hell was going on. They were still at too great of a distance to clearly see what was happening. But one man sitting at the poolside happened to have some binoculars with him he intended to use for stargazing. He pulled them out, looked up at the 20th floor balcony…and felt a huge bulge grow in his pants. 

Once upon a time Kasumi would never have done something so public and so humiliating. But now she no longer cared about that. She only cared about two things: Sex and obeying commands. Now she was doing both. She was being fucked and faithfully carrying out the orders given to her. This filled her with an arousal the likes of which she never felt before!

**Kasumi:** “I AM SHEPARD’S CUNT-LICKER! I’M A FILTHY SLUT! I’M A BRAINWASHED BIMBO! I’M A DIRTY WHORE! I AM…I’M! I’M CUMMIIIIIIIINNGG!!!!”

Kasumi came and her juices squirted all over the balcony and Shepard’s feet. Shepard withdrew her strap-on and let Kasumi fall to her knees. She watched Kasumi pant with satisfaction and a new idea came to mind.

**Shepard:** “Kasumi…”

Kasumi looked up at Shepard and smiled.

**Kasumi:** “Yes, Mistress?”

She pointed at her strap-on.

**Shepard:** “This dildo was just in your filthy asshole.” 

She smiled evilly.

**Shepard:** “…Lick it clean.”

Without any hesitation at all, Kasumi spun around and gave the strap-on a blowjob. The taste was utterly revolting but she did not care. The pleasure she got from obeying was far greater. 

Shepard was so focused on Kasumi that she forgot all about Samantha. She heard Samantha laugh and clap and came out to congratulate Shepard on a job well done. 

**Samantha:** “Why don’t we go back inside and have a drink? We have a lot to talk about…” 

As soon as Kasumi was done licking the strap-on she was ordered to take a dildo and fuck herself in a corner with it. She retreated to a corner of the room and stuck it deep in her pussy. Meanwhile Samantha led Shepard back into the room to sit down. She started to say something but Shepard wasn’t listening. Her mind was swimming with all kinds of devious thoughts and erotic possibilities. 

**Shepard:** “Samantha?”

**Samantha:** “Yes?” 

**Shepard:** “Could something like this hypnosis…work on asari?”

She didn’t need to discuss her plans. Samantha immediately knew. Shepard wanted something to use on Liara. Something to make her less of a workaholic…and a little more eager to jump into bed. Samantha did not answer her with words. Instead she walked to the closet and opened it. 

Shepard gasped when she saw the waitress from earlier sitting on the floor inside. She was completely naked and sitting limp in that tiny space. Her eyes were glazed over and some drool dripped out of the corner of her mouth. Her pussy was also visibly dripping as she moaned softly to the subliminal messages being broadcasted into her brain. She was wearing special earbuds designed for asari and they were attached to a music player much like the one Kasumi used on the flight. Shepard finally realized why Kasumi was so quiet during that trip. Samantha had her in a trance! She wasn’t sure what she was programming Kasumi to do but it explained a lot! 

**Shepard:** “How did you…?”

**Samantha:** “The subliminal messaging that book taught me is much stronger than you’d think. Even a few minutes of listening can really influence a person’s mind. How do you think Kasumi got this slut to make out with her so quickly? She convinced her to listen to some ‘music’ for a few minutes and…that’s all she wrote. She was more than willing to follow us back to the room and she’s been in this closet ever since. We plan to use her to have some fun during this trip. We’ll release her when we’re done of course but until then, she’s ours!”

This was wrong. This was so wrong. And Shepard loved it! She watched the asari with glee as Samantha prepared their drinks. She offered Shepard a wine glass and she took it. 

**Samantha:** “A toast to a new future together with our hypnotized partners!”

**Shepard:** “To the future!”

Their glasses clinked and they took a sip. They sat down at a table and began discussing some details. 

**Shepard:** “How long will it take for full effect?”

**Samantha:** “Convince Liara to try it out overnight. By the time she wakes up I guarantee she won’t be the same Liara who went to bed the night before.”

**Shepard:** “Excellent!” 

**Samantha:** “But it will require several sessions for the effects to become permanent. I’d say about a week? Think you can arrange that?”

Shepard nodded eagerly. This was turning into the best vacation of her life! She took another long drink of her wine while watching the waitress in the closet. But as she did, a sudden thought occurred to her. More a mild curiosity but still she would like to know. 

She asked Samantha…why she had asari headphones with her in the first place? Humans usually don’t carry around such things unless they had asari partners. Was she planning to ensnare a waitress like this from the get-go?

Samantha was silent for a long time. She quickly glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table and grinned. She put her wine glass down and looked Shepard in the eye.

**Samantha:** “In truth…I brought those headphones specifically for Liara. I intended to use hypnosis on her during this trip. But her cancellation threw _that_ out the window…”

Shepard was surprised. She was going to hypnotize Liara? Why? Could it be…Samantha was planning to do it for _her?_ As a gift, maybe? She voiced this question and Samantha laughed. 

**Samantha:** “No, silly! Isn’t it obvious? I was planning to turn her into a sex slave like Kasumi! Just like I’m planning to do to _you_ …” 

A silence filled the room, broken only by the erotic moaning of Kasumi and the waitress. Samantha was planning…?

But before Shepard could say anything, she began to feel very woozy.

**Shepard, weakly:** “What did you…?”

She tried to get up but stumbled over. She knocked over her wine glass and it spilled on the floor. As her vision came in and out of focus, Shepard spotted a half dissolved pill capsule amidst the spilled wine…

Shepard tried to run. But the drug made her so weak that the furthest she could get was the bed. She collapsed there and lay sprawled on her back, trying desperately not to fall asleep. For if she did, she knew it would be over. Samantha calmly walked up to her and stood over her, her hands on her hips and smiling evilly. 

**Samantha:** “My self-confidence hypnosis has done more to me than you’d think. It has emboldened me to do things I would never do otherwise. I wanted Kasumi as my lover. I wanted _you_ as my lover. But learning how to make you all my sex slaves instead…was something too good to pass up.” 

She snapped her fingers and Kasumi swooped in and presented her with a music player. Samantha took hold of the earbuds and leaned in close to Shepard. 

**Samantha, whispering:** “I know you’re frightened. But think of it this way. You won’t be frightened for long! When you wake up, you will be the happiest sex slave you can be! You will enjoy serving me…for the rest of your life…”

**Shepard, thinking:** “No! No…nooooooooooooo………..”

The last thing Shepard felt as she drifted off to sleep was the earbuds sliding into her ears…

**_The next morning…_ **

About 10am the next morning Shepard began to stir. She woke up and the first thing she saw was Samantha and Kasumi standing over her, both naked still. Memories of the previous night quickly came back to her. The sex…the hypnosis and…

Shepard quickly reached up and touched her ears. The earbuds were gone. Was her hypnosis over? Was she hypnotized now? Or…was it all a dream? But seeing the hungry look in Samantha’s eyes convinced her it wasn’t a dream.

**Shepard:** “Samantha…what did you—“

**Samantha:** “You will forget everything that happened last night, from the moment we entered the casino until now.”

Shepard’s eyes snapped shut. She felt her entire mind go blank. Then, as though waking up again, she opened her eyes.

**Shepard:** “Oh…Samantha?”

She blinked and looked around. Where was she? This wasn’t her room! The last she remembered was going down to the casino with the two of them. And then…

**Shepard:** “Samantha…how much did I drink last night? And what…why are we all naked?!”

She looked at herself and then back and forth between Samantha and Kasumi. Both women chuckled and Samantha gave her a new order. 

**Samantha:** “You don’t care about how you got here. And you enjoy being naked around us! It is a perfectly natural thing to do.”

Shepard heard her words but at the same time didn’t hear them. Her brain processed them and forgot about them as her thoughts shifted around upon command. Shepard couldn’t believe she bothered with such stupid questions! It was pointless to wonder how she got there. And being naked? It was only natural! Plus she enjoyed being naked around her friends. It was fun!

Shepard sat up. She still felt a little groggy but other than that, she was ready to start her day! She clapped her hands and smiled. 

**Shepard:** “So! What’s on the agenda for the day?”

For reasons Shepard didn’t understand, Samantha smiled and appeared unusually excited, like she had just received a gift she really, really wanted. 

**Samantha:** “We’re going to the beach! And you’re going to wear the new swimsuit we got for you.”

Kasumi held up a small bag. A _very_ small bag. Shepard took it and looked inside. It was…her swimsuit. It had to be! Samantha said so.

**Shepard:** “Alright! I’ll get changed and we can all go down together.”

Samantha and Kasumi exchanged excited glances as Shepard pulled out her new swimsuit…

An hour later people all along the beach gasped and did double-takes as three beautiful women walked by them. Standing in the middle of the group was Samantha. She wore sunglasses and an ordinary two-piece bikini. Flanking her on each side were Shepard and Kasumi. They both wore identical string bikinis. Shepard’s was red and Kasumi’s was black but both were so small and so thin that they could barely be considered swimsuits. The cloth just barely covered their nipples and their tits bounced so much with each step that they looked like they could spill out at any moment. And what’s more, the swimsuits were so tight around the groin that they dug up into their pussies and ass cracks. 

Shepard looked around at everyone watching them as they walked by. She knew why they were watching them. It was because she was Commander Shepard! Why else would they be looking at her like that? It couldn’t be her swimsuit! It was perfectly natural for a woman to wear such a slutty swimsuit like this while walking along the beach. Samantha said so! 

And speaking of Samantha, she announced that they were going to do some sunbathing. Up to this point Shepard was contemplating a quick dip in the ocean but those thoughts vanished immediately. Some relaxing sunbathing was just the thing she needed! 

It took them a while but they eventually found a nice empty spot on the crowded beach big enough to fit the three of them. Kasumi unpacked three beach towels and laid them out. Meanwhile Samantha took out a bottle of suntan lotion…

**Samantha:** “Put some sunscreen on me.”

This order was directed at both Kasumi and Shepard. And they both reacted immediately. Samantha sat on the middle towel while her two pets knelt on each side of her. She smiled widely as they both put the lotion on their hands and gently placed them on her body. She closed her eyes and moaned as she felt their sensual hands slide all over her. Shepard’s hands trembled as she touched her smooth skin. Samantha was so…beautiful! She couldn’t believe it took her so long to notice it!

Erotic thoughts began to fill Shepard’s mind. She pictured herself oiling Samantha up and slowly sliding her hand down her top. She’d squeeze Samantha’s soft boob before pulling it out and sucking on the nipple. She’d then proceed to pin her down and ravish her sexy, oiled body! But alas, it was just a fantasy. Samantha only wanted to be oiled. Nothing more…

Samantha lay back on her towel with a smirk and let the sunlight wash over her. Kasumi and Shepard oiled themselves and did the same. Samantha and Kasumi appeared totally relaxed but Shepard was anything but. She kept stealing glances at Samantha. She couldn’t help it! She was so beautiful! She wanted nothing more than to pounce on her and bring her lustful fantasies to life! But Samantha just looked too peaceful. She did not dare break such serenity. 

Shepard laid back and closed her eyes. She tried to think of something, anything to calm herself down! Maybe thoughts of Liara? She turned her focus to memories of her beloved bondmate. Reliving some of the glorious memories of their numerous date nights would surely pacify her lust.

But no. If anything, it made it worse. Every time she pictured Liara naked, an image of a nude Samantha would pop into her mind too. Her mind would bounce back and forth between thoughts of Liara and Samantha. She didn’t know which one she wanted more! Like a Ping-Pong ball her thoughts bounced back and forth until…

**???:** “Excuse me?”

Shepard opened her eyes. Standing over her was an asari. Shepard could not remember her but it was the asari waitress from last night. She stood over Shepard wearing an identical string bikini, blue in color and digging into her moist azure. She looked down at Shepard with a strange look of longing in her eyes. Through her hypnosis, Samantha had ordered her to come down to the beach at this time wearing this bikini to seek out Shepard. When she found her, she was to ask…

**Waitress:** “Can I…sunbathe with you?”

Shepard was shocked and confused. A total stranger was asking to sunbathe with her? Before Shepard could answer she heard Samantha whispering in her ear.

**Samantha, whispering:** “Say yes. You’ll be happy to.”

**Shepard:** “Why yes! I’d be happy to!” 

Her shock and confusion vanished instantly as she scooted over to make room for the asari on her beach towel. The waitress laid next to Shepard and let out a contented sigh. Shepard watched her for a few moments with an odd smirk on her face. Knowing she had such a sexy asari lying next to her made her feel…

Strange thoughts began to enter Shepard’s mind. She could hear a soft sound, as though someone were whispering into her ear but she could not make out what. Someone was indeed whispering to her. The asari lay to Shepard’s left and Samantha to her right. While Shepard watched the asari, Samantha leaned over and began whispering a long string of commands to her hypnotized slave. Shepard could not consciously hear them but her mind soaked them all up and rearranged her thoughts accordingly. As soon as Samantha was done, Shepard’s new programming went into effect. 

She scooted up closer to the asari until her exposed cleavage touched her arm. The asari moaned and turned her head to Shepard with a smile. Shepard smiled back while sensually running her fingers up the asari’s stomach. She ran her fingers from her navel all the way up to her cleavage. She lovingly ran her fingers up and down the valley between the asari’s massive boobs before groping one of them. She slid her hand underneath her bikini and groped her tit hard. The waitress gasped and smiled and before she could close her mouth Shepard swooped in and kissed her, sticking her tongue into her mouth. 

Shepard continued to grope her tit while sticking her tongue deep down the waitress’s throat, both moaning loudly like a couple of bitches in heat. Shepard ran her leg up the waitress’s until her knee touched her pussy. The waitress was already soaking wet and Shepard’s knee quickly became covered with her juices. Unable to control herself any longer, Shepard moved on to the next step. She stopped kissing her and sat upright. She moved over and put herself in tribbing position, their legs locked together and their soaked pussies only inches apart. Shepard’s smile was enormous as she pulled away the thin string that was supposed to be covering her groin and the waitress did the same. Their pussies now exposed, they eagerly began rubbing them together.

The ecstasy they felt upon contact was indescribable. It was as if fucking each other triggers some pent up reserve of lust deep in their minds. All of it came flooding out now as they practically screamed while fucking each other on this beach. 

This _public_ beach…

Samantha and Kasumi were both watching them, of course. But so was everyone else on the beach. People had been watching them for a while because of Shepard and Kasumi’s slutty bikinis. Even more people started watching when the waitress showed up in an identical bikini. People all around heard their moaning as they kissed but now all eyes were on them as these hot lesbians fucked each other in broad daylight. 

Samantha was filled with glee. She loved watching this! Not only two hot women fucking but knowing they were doing so on her command! They were her playthings! She could do with them whatever she wanted! 

Samantha’s happy thoughts were broken by the sound of loud whistling. Several lifeguards were running towards them, shouting that sex on the beach was not allowed. Samantha knew they would come sooner or later, though she hoped later. Fortunately she planned for this. Hearing the whistles triggered an emergency hypnotic command in Shepard and the waitress. Immediately they jumped up and ran away to avoid the lifeguards. Everyone watched their exposed tits bounce and sexy asses jiggle as they ran away. The lifeguards gave chase while Samantha and Kasumi watched and laughed. 

Three hours later Samantha and Kasumi walked down the hotel hall to their room. They had a nice relaxing sunbathing session and were returning to their room to have a little more fun. Assuming they weren’t caught, Samantha had ordered Shepard and the waitress to return to her room. And when they did…

Samantha could hear sounds inside as they approached their door and she knew immediately that Shepard and the waitress had avoided capture. Not wanting to waste a minute, she opened the door and stepped inside.

Shepard and the waitress were indeed inside. They escaped the lifeguards and snuck back up here. And per Samantha’s command, as soon as the door had securely clicked shut they removed their bikinis and continued to have sex. Samantha wanted to see them both in the 69 position so immediately upon starting the waitress lay on the bed while Shepard climbed on top. They both buried their faces in each other’s pussies and have been in this position ever since. For three straight hours they relentlessly licked each other. Their faces were covered in each other’s love juices, both having climaxed several times. They both grew tired at times but they kept pushing on through. They were not allowed to finish until Samantha returned to relieve them.

Samantha watched them both for a long time, her own pussy growing wetter and wetter. When she had enough she clapped her hands three times and shouted, “Attention! Attention! Attention!”

Kasumi had been standing beside her the entire time, anxiously watching Shepard and the waitress too. But upon hearing three claps and three “attentions” Kasumi’s mind went completely blank. All thought was purged from her mind and her body went straight as a rod, her arms shooting to her sides. Her expression went stone cold and Kasumi’s gaze went straight ahead. When Shepard and the waitress heard it, they did the same. They stopped fucking and jumped off the bed, standing as straight as possible and going completely blank.

Samantha had programmed into them all a “blank slate mode”. She would use this to keep them perfectly still while she contemplated how she wanted to hypnotize them next. They would stay in this state and absorb any command they received until Samantha told them that they were relieved and clapped twice. First she approached the waitress.

**Samantha:** “Oh sweet, lovely waitress whose name I still don’t know and don’t care to know! We are done with your services for now so when you are relieved you will return to your job. But you will from now on make sure that your cleavage is showing a bit when you work. And don’t wear underwear. If you drop something, and I want you to make sure you drop something _every night_ , make sure to bend aaaaallllll the way down…”

She giggled as she fantasized about this. The waitress did not move or blink but her mind readily accepted the command. 

Next Samantha moved to Shepard. She gazed lovingly upon her prize and felt up her breasts. Shepard’s tits were very soft! Softer than she expected them to be! And she laughed at how asari pussy juice continued to drip from her face and down her chest. 

**Samantha:** “Shepard, I want you to sit on the bed and not move. You will return to normal and can speak if you wish but you can’t move.”

Last but not least she turned to Kasumi.

**Samantha:** “I don’t have any special instructions for you at the moment. Just be ready to obey any command I give you like a good slave.” 

With everyone’s programming finished, Samantha stood in the middle of the room, clapped twice and said, “You are relieved!” 

Everyone immediately relaxed. Kasumi smiled and watch Shepard quickly sit on the bed and the waitress brush past her to leave. Shepard watched the waitress leave with a look of confusion.

**Shepard, thinking:** “Weren’t we…fucking just a moment ago? Why is she suddenly leaving? Did I say something wrong? Did I…”

Strange thoughts began to swirl around Shepard’s mind. It was like she was trying to remember something…but that something was fighting tooth and nail not to come to the surface. It made her head hurt.

Eventually she looked up at Samantha who was standing in front of her and looking down with a manic grin. Seeing Samantha brought her mind into sharper focus…

**Shepard:** “Sam…what did you do to me? I feel like…you’ve done something to me. Why am I here? Why was I fucking that asari? What is…going on here?”

Samantha’s grin turned into a frown. She held her chin and looked quizzically at Shepard.

**Samantha:** “Hmm. Seems your hypnosis is starting to wear off a little. But that’s expected. It will take several more rounds before it becomes permanent. I imagine the rest of this vacation should do it…”

She walked away, leaving Shepard even more confused. Hypnosis? Several more rounds? What was she talking about? 

The hypnosis was keeping her from connecting all the dots but steadily her mind was struggling to bounce back. She tried to move but her body was utterly frozen. She could not lift a finger from where she was commanded to be. Samantha returned moments later naked and with a music player in her hands. Shepard saw it and an intense fear gripped her chest. Something about that music player filled her with an immeasurable dread…but she couldn’t understand why. 

**Samantha:** “Lie down.”

Finally able to move, Shepard’s body reacted to her command, scooting her back and lying on her back. Samantha crawled on top of her and sat on Shepard’s stomach. She grinned as she slid the earbuds into Shepard’s ears.

**Samantha:** “I know your head is hurting right now. Your mind is still trying to fight the hypnosis. But just relax. Embrace your new life as my sex slave. Just look at Kasumi! She’s never been happier. And you will be too…”

The earbuds securely in, she turned on the music player. Shepard heard nothing at first but eventually she began to hear a soft whispering. Her vision began to blur and her eyes rolled back into her head. Shepard’s jaw dropped and she moaned as she fell into a deep, deep trance. Samantha watched her face closely as she slipped away. She loved seeing it and knowing that her mind was about to be rewritten! It made her so wet! So wet that…

**Samantha:** “Kasumi! Fuck me!”

**Kasumi:** “Yes, Mistress!” 

Samantha climbed off Shepard’s bed so her hypnosis would be undisturbed. As fun as it would be to be fucked while her new slave was being brainwashed right next to her, she did not want to risk anything they did accidentally knocking the earbuds out. So they climbed into the neighboring bed. Samantha sat upright against the headboard while Kasumi lay on her stomach between Samantha’s legs. Kasumi stuck out her tongue and gave her Mistress’s pussy a good, long lick. She was plenty wet already so Kasumi lapped up a lot of her delicious love juices just from this one lick. Her Mistress’s sweet flavor now filling her mouth, Kasumi dived right in, vigorously licking away at her pussy while holding tightly to Samantha’s legs. Samantha placed her hands on her slave’s head to make sure she was sticking her face in as deep as possible. 

While she savored Kasumi’s sweet tongue, Samantha would occasionally glance over at Shepard. Shepard’s entire body was trembling as her mind accepted the hypnosis. Her eyes were still rolling back into her head, her mouth hanging open and a bit of drool running down her cheek. Every now and then she would moan softly and she would jerk her pelvis as though she were trying to fuck someone. This was no doubt due to her sexual hypnosis. Her mind was being programmed to be the perfect lesbian sex slave. Her body was merely reacting to it. 

Kasumi was happy each time her Mistress looked at Shepard. For each time she did, Mistress’s pussy grew a little wetter. She would lick her with renewed enthusiasm and would continue to do so until Mistress ordered her to stop…

And thus unfolded the remainder of their vacation. By day Samantha and Kasumi would wander the resort, taking in the sights and enjoying each other’s company like a happy couple. And while they were off doing that, Shepard was left alone in their room. Day after day she would lay naked on the bed, earbuds in her ears and the hypnotic music players running. Every day more and more of the original Shepard slipped away. Every day more and more of Shepard the sex slave took her place. She would of course remember Liara but erotic thoughts of Samantha dominated her mind at all times. With each session all she could think about was how she could please Samantha. What would make Samantha happy today? 

Those were Shepard’s days. But at night she was released from this state to join Samantha and Kasumi down in the casino. Samantha and Kasumi would find sexy new dresses to wear during the day and in the casino they made sure she wore them. Kasumi always draw gazes thanks to her sexy little numbers. Now half the casino was watching them at all times as Samantha was flanked by two of the loveliest and sexiest ladies around! 

And of course there was the waitress! She was still working and serving drinks to everyone. And per Samantha’s orders, her cleavage was very noticeable and her panties noticeably absent. Every night while Samantha and the others were in the casino they’d hear glass breaking or a tray clattering as the waitress dropped something. When she did she would bend down… _way_ down…to pick it all up. Her blue ass and moist azure was flashed at everyone who was at the right angle. One evening Samantha overheard two other waitresses grumbling, angry over the massive tips the asari had been receiving the past few days despite all her mistakes…

Then came the last day of their trip. Their shuttle would be leaving the next morning to take them all home. But before they left, they would celebrate. Celebrate the rebirth of Jane Shepard!

Samantha lay naked on the led, lying against the pillows and headboard and grinning from ear to ear. Sexy dance music filled the room and at the foot of Samantha’s bed Shepard and Kasumi danced with the rhythm. At Samantha’s command they both wore nothing but black high heel shoes. The heels were so high they made their asses very pronounced. Made them look even sexier as they danced. 

They swung their hips and shook their asses for their Mistress’s viewing pleasure. Shepard and Kasumi both took opportunities to grope their tits and sometimes tease their clits as part of their dance. All the while they danced only one thing bounced around their minds. 

_“Dance for me! Dance for me! Dance for me!”_

That was Samantha’s last order. Her last words to them. And those words ricocheted around their skulls and knocked everything else clean out. Their eyes were glazed over and their expressions happy as they followed their command faithfully. 

Samantha always loved seeing Kasumi dance like this. But this was her first time watching Shepard. She loved every second of it! Shepard’s last hypnosis session was the last one needed to solidify her control. There would probably be more so Samantha could mess with her head for fun but she need not fear Shepard struggling to break free from her control. Her old Commander was now completely at her mercy.

**Samantha:** “Do the chant!”

She programmed a chant into them that she loved to hear. Shepard was the first to speak it.

**Shepard:** “We are your slaves. We are your slutty hypno-slaves. We live to serve. We are your slaves. We are your slutty hypno-slaves. We live to serve.”

**Kasumi:** “We are your slaves. We are your slutty hypno-slaves. We live to serve. We are your slaves. We are your slutty hypno-slaves. We live to serve.”

As they continued to dance their chanting came into rhythm like their dancing. 

**Shepard & Kasumi:** “We are your slaves. We are your slutty hypno-slaves. We live to serve. We are your slaves. We are your slutty hypno-slaves. We live to serve. We are your slaves. We are your slutty hypno-slaves. We live to serve.”

Samantha’s pussy was already incredibly wet and she was ready for the next stage of the show. She reached under the bed and pulled out the sex toy bag they brought with them. She pulled out a long double-ended dildo and held it up for them. 

**Samantha:** “Slaves! Mistress commands you to fuck each other with this!”

**Shepard & Kasumi:** “Yes, Mistress!”

Samantha tossed it and Shepard caught it. Eagerly she turned around and stuck one end into her pussy. Shepard grunted and moaned as she felt it slide right into her. Kasumi turned around and backed in closer so her ass was pointing at Shepard’s. She took hold the other end and slid it into her own pussy. While still standing on their high heels, they proceeded to fuck each other. 

The music was still playing but even it was steadily drowned out by the chorus of erotic grunts and groans and the slapping of ass cheeks as both slaves worked to take the length of the dildo into themselves. Their faces burned read and their expressions had become ones of pure joy as they savored the pleasure of sex and obeying their Mistress.

**Samantha:** “Aren’t you both happy to be my sex slaves?!”

**Kasumi:** “Yes, Mistress! The day you hypnotized me was the best day of my life! I can’t believe I ever wanted to be anything but a brainwashed lesbian fuck slut!”

This answer pleased Samantha greatly.

**Samantha:** “And you, Shepard? Aren’t you happy to be my slave?!”

Shepard looked Samantha right in the eye and smiled.

**Shepard:** “Yes, Mistress! I have never been happier! I will faithfully serve you for the rest of my life! Nothing else matters to me but your happiness!”

She grunted a little as the dildo went deep inside her again.

**Shepard:** “And I look forward to helping you enslave Liara too! I look forward to offering her up to you as a new slave!”

Samantha smiled evilly. That was indeed still in the cards for her. She had no intention of letting such a sexy piece of asari ass slip away! Plus now that Shepard was hypnotized it was a necessary step in order to cover herself. 

Shepard and Kasumi both moaned loudly. Their legs gave out from the pleasure and they fell to their hands and knees. But they did not stop fucking! Like the bitches they now were they thrust their hips as hard as they could to drive the dildo as deep into their holes as they could. 

**Shepard:** “I’m cumming, Mistress! I’m about to cum!”

**Kasumi:** “Me too! Mistress! May we climax please? Please?!”

Samantha laughed.

**Samantha:** “Yes you may, my slaves! Yes you may!”

Shepard and Kasumi both screamed as they achieved orgasm. After it passed they stayed still for a while with the dildo still in both their holes, cum leaking out around it. They panted deeply with contented smiles while they worked up the strength to move. They removed the dildo from their respective holes and upon Samantha’s command they proceeded to lick it clean of their juices. When they were finished, Samantha motioned for them to join her on the bed. She needed some cuddling now. 

Kasumi crawled onto the bed first. She lay on her stomach to her Mistress’s right and pressed her chest against her stomach. She slid her hand down her Mistress’s belly until she touched her pussy. Samantha grinned as her pet began to finger her. Her grin grew even wider as Kasumi began suckling her tit. 

Next came Shepard. Like Kasumi, she lay on her stomach next to her beautiful Mistress with her chest pressed against her stomach. Her pussy already taken, Shepard instead squeezed Samantha’s remaining tit and proceeded to lovingly kiss her on the cheek. 

Both slaves lay with their feet in the air, high heels still on. They were certainly an erotic pair. Samantha couldn’t help but grin as she realized…they were all hers. All HERS! She could do whatever she wanted to them! And to think, the night was still young! 

[Picture courtesy of foab30 (http://foab30.tumblr.com/)]

**_The next morning…_ **

The shuttle hissed as it prepared for takeoff. The pilot’s voice could be heard over the loudspeaker as he made some announcement. But no one noticed. Everyone’s attention were on the three visions of loveliness that had just boarded. Samantha wore her sexy red dress and of course her pets wore something even sexier. They both wore high heels and a dress like the one Kasumi wore their first night in the casino, a tight black dress that laced up the side and clearly showed they weren’t wearing any underwear.

The three women said nothing as they put their luggage away and took their seats. But before Shepard sat down she “accidentally” dropped her music player and bent to pick it up. Bent _all the way over…_

Though they were told to remain in their seats for takeoff, several men with noticeable bulges in their pants attempted to retreat to the restroom. There was a small scuffle as the men struggled to decide who would go in first. They all needed some relief after seeing Shepard’s naked ass and needed it bad! 

Once they all sat down and were buckled in, Shepard and Kasumi prepared their music players. Samantha had plans for both of them upon their return home and it required a bit of extra hypnosis. Kasumi slid in her earbuds and turned the player on, immediately drifting off into a trance. But Samantha stopped Shepard before she could put hers in. She opened Shepard’s hand and placed in it a new music player. One with asari earbuds.

**Samantha:** “This is for Liara when we get back. Do anything and everything you can to get her to wear it. I want to begin Liara’s hypnosis as soon as possible. I want to have myself a foursome!”

Her words flowed into Shepard and rearranged her thoughts. She would happily do this! Whatever her feelings were for Liara before, her heart now belonged to Samantha! If she wanted Liara as a hypnotized sex pet, she would get her!

**Shepard:** “Yes, Mistress. I happily obey. And I look forward to serving you alongside Kasumi and Liara.”

Samantha smiled. 

**Samantha:** “Atta girl…”

Shepard put the music player away and proceeded to put her earbuds in. She turned on the music player and her body went limp as she slipped into her trance. 

Samantha looked to her right where Kasumi sat. Her beloved first sex slave was happily enjoying her brainwashing, preparing to serve her faithfully when they got home. She looked to her left. Her new sex slave, Shepard, was also happily in a trance. She lovingly stroked Shepard’s beautiful red hair as the shuttle lifted off. When she was done admiring her pets, Samantha leaned back in her chair and rested her head in her hands. As she reminisced about the past week she couldn’t help but think…

**Samantha, thinking:** “Best…vacation…EVER!!!”

**_THE END_ **


End file.
